


birds of prey

by stilinskisbitch



Series: texts of the trash heap [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, Getting Together, Group chat, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Pictures, Screenshots, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisbitch/pseuds/stilinskisbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Daichi and Suga allow the team to have an extra practice on the weekend, Tanaka leaves their group chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birds of prey

_Tanaka has left birds of prey_

**Hinata:**                 ????? :o

_Noya has added Tanaka to birds of prey_

_Tanaka has left birds of prey_

**Daichi:**                  what is going on with you, guys?

 **Suga:**                    is everything okay?

_Noya has added Tanaka to birds of prey_

**Tanaka:** go fuck urself noya

_Tanaka has left birds of prey_

**Daichi:**                  noya. what did you do.

 **Hinata:**                  noya-senpai? what is going on???? :o

 **Noya:**                    i already apologized!!!! not like there was anything to apologize for

 **Asahi:**                   I'M SORRY

 

 

  

_Noya has added Tanaka to birds of prey_

**Hinata:**                  tanaka-senpai!!!!!!!

 **Tanaka:**                 yo hinata

 **Hinata:**                  ur back!!!!

 **Tanaka:**                 sure am

 **Daichi:**                  thank god

 **Noya:**                    MY FELLOW TEAMMATES  
                            I have an important announcement to make.

 **Tsukishima:**          You finally learned to spell correctly? I am impressed.

 **Tanaka:** shut up u nerd

 **Noya:**                    thanks bro <3 <3 <3  
                            anyway so  
                            I AM BISEXUAL  
                            AND I AM IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH AZUMANE ASAHI

 **Kageyama:**            nsdf  
                            *nff  
                            *nice

 **Daichi:**                 congratulations guys.

 **Hinata:**                 omg noya-senpai that’s so cool!!!! what’s bisexual???

 **Kageyama:**           dumbass

 **Suga:**                    I’m so happy for you! :)  
                           Shouyou that’s when somebody is attracted to both genders. So Nishinoya-san likes boys in the same way he likes girls!

 **Hinata:**                 wait u can like both?? u don’t have to decide?????? :o

 **Tsukishima:**         Are you serious.  
                           Is he being serious right now?

 **Suga:**                   Yes, Hinata.

 **Hinata:**                 omg!!!!!! that’s so  
                           GWAHHHHH

 **Noya:**                   IKR!! :D

 **Tsukishima:**         Just when I thought you couldn’t get more stupid.

 **Daichi:**                 OKAY enough guys  
                           but since noya was brave enough to confess..

 **Suga:**                    :)

 **Daichi:**                 suga and i are in a relationship as well. have been for quite some time now.

 **Noya:**                   lol rly

 **Tsukishima:**         The king has a huge crush on the shrimp.

 **Yamaguchi:**          :D :D :D

 **Daichi:**                 what

 **Tsukishima:**         Thought we were stating the obvious here.

 **Tanaka:**                ok wow

 **Daichi:**                  WHAT

 **Hinata:**                 ur kidding right

_Kageyama has left birds of prey_

**Hinata:**                 omg  
                           OM G??????

 **Tanaka:** this is worse than the time i walked in on ukai and takeda making out jfc

 

 

 

 **Hinata:**                 noya-senpai!!! can u add kageyama again?

 **Noya:**                   OMG DID U ASK  
                           DID HE SAY YES

 **Hinata:**                 he did!!!!!!:) :):)

 **Noya:**                   U GO SHOUYOU OMG I AM SO PROUD RN

 **Tanaka:**                r u guys 4 real

_Noya has added Kageyama to birds of prey_

**Hinata:**                 !!!!! :)

 **Kageyama:**           …

 **Tsukishima:**         I am surrounded by losers.

 **Tanaka:** well technically ur the loser  
                           everybody got game except 4 u and yamaguchi  
                           ..and me, but kiyoko will notice me soon!

 **Noya:**                   u can do it bro!! <3<3 <3

 **Yamaguchi:**         um…

 **Tsukishima:**        Don’t you dare.

 **Yamaguchi:**         sorry tsukki!

 **Daichi:**                do i even want to know

 **Tanaka:** brb crying

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the karasuno team totally has a group chat called birds of prey. (the other teams totally have group chats with weird names too.)  
> and yes, tanaka has the gift of walking in on people. it's the lamest superpower ever.
> 
> initially i wanted to post this on tumblr but the layout was a huge pain in the ass there, so ao3 it was.  
> if you wanna talk about this fanfic or haikyuu!! in general, exchange headcanons or simply feel like talking,  
> you can message me on tumblr! :) (stopanime2k16.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> thank you for reading this, i hope you had as much fun with this thing as i had creating, feedback would be highly appreciated! <3


End file.
